


By the Light of the Full Moon

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: After Harry destroyed Voldemort in the graveyard at the tender age of fourteen, his guardians saw him in a different light. And now their perception of him is changing again, picking up a scent that appeals to the baser natures of two men who really should know better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- By the Light of the Full Moon   
**Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- As always, my darling Lady  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- ~6900  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings** \- AU, PWP, lots-of-Sex, Slash, Threesome, Under 18 (Harry is almost 17) Language, Inventive Use of Wands (there's a little plot… somewhere in here… I think…)  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- After Harry destroyed Voldemort in the graveyard at the tender age of fourteen, his guardians saw him in a different light. And now their perception of him is changing again, picking up a scent that appeals to the baser natures of two men who really should know better.  
 **Author's Notes** \- Big important note – Harry is on the cusp of 17, which is old enough in the UK, where this fic is set, to have lots and lots of sex. And then have a bit more. *laughs* I'm so going to hell for this... 

 

 

 

Sirius growled, bracing his hands on the headboard so that he could push back into Remus' powerful thrusts. This close to the full moon, the wolf was hovering just below the surface of Remus' sanity, and Sirius felt the animal's power and drive in every push of hips, in every battering that his swollen prostate took. He needed both his hands just to stay balanced, and Sirius tried to grunt out a request. Evidently his throaty noises were legible, because Remus' hand wrapped around his aching shaft, pulling in quick, rough movements. 

The hand in his hair tightened, drawing Sirius up into Remus' lap so that the other man could hiss to him as he thrust up. "Feel good? It'd feel better with a mouth. With Harry's mouth, those pretty pink lips wrapped around your cock. His cock bound and tied, and every time I thrust you drive harder into that tight, wet throat, making him gag and choke, and he loves it…"

The rest of his bond-mate's words were lost in the blood rushing through his ears as Sirius came; hot, thick ropes that seemed to be taking his muscles out with them, his body cramping with the force. Remus didn’t let up, his cock still hard and rigid as it carried on splitting Sirius open, pushing his nerves into the tingling pain of over-sensitisation that Sirius loved, before Remus finally growled, his hands clenching painfully in Sirius' hair and around his softening cock as he filled Sirius with warm release.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry retreated to his bedroom, hand down his pants all the way, and collapsed on his bedspread. He barely had his aching prick out of the soft flannel material before it was erupting, globs of pearly white landing on his stomach and mixing in with the sparse black hairs that lead in a line to the nest of curls around his cock.

Breathing hard through his open mouth, Harry squeezed his cock until the sensation got too much to bear, running his guardian's words over and over in his head. Though Sirius hadn’t spoken, his reaction to Remus' filthy promises had made his opinions perfectly clear, and Harry shivered at the thought of his godfather lusting after him. 

Infinitely glad that he'd paid attention in Charms this year and actually learnt how to disable Silencing charms without a sign, Harry nuzzled back into the pillows and let his mind wander as his breathing and heart rate slowed down. So it wasn't just his over-active imagination – his guardians _were_ looking at him differently this summer. Harry had been happy to put it down to wishful thinking, acting the perfect godson and carefully not letting on that his teenage fantasies were fuelled by kinky magazines with his guardians in place of the Doms, and him as the willing sub stretched between them.

Then one evening, half out of his mind with hormones and the firewhiskey he and Ron had consumed, Harry had crept out of his own room to stand in the hallway outside Sirius and Remus', disabling the Silencing charm and listening to them fuck. He'd thought for sure that he'd be caught, but apparently neither man paid much attention to the scent of a wanking boy in the hallway when they were so engrossed in each other. 

So Harry kept doing it, night after night, before retreating to his bedroom and wanking himself raw. But tonight was the first night he'd heard his name, and it sent shivers through his spine, his cock twitching in half-hearted interest. 

Rolling onto his side, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of sex and his guardians looming over him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry had innocently forgotten the semen dried on his belly when he'd got out of bed that morning, so intent was he on finding something to eat. But he soon remembered it when he walked into the kitchen of Number Twelve, and both older men tensed briefly. Hiding a smirk as he turned to the kettle, Harry hitched his pyjama bottoms up to cover the stains and focused on making a cup of coffee. As he sat down at the table, he saw both Remus and Sirius flick their gazes back down to their own breakfasts, and Harry smirked again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione was yelling at him that he shouldn’t really think of his guardians like this, but he was successfully telling that voice to _shut the fuck up_.

Raising a hand to lazily scratch his hairless chest, Harry affected nonchalance as he asked, "What do you two have planned today?"

The erection that was already uncomfortable became damn painful when Sirius looked at Harry. For a moment, all he could think about was those pink, pink lips stretching around his cock, and it caused him to choke on his coffee. 

Remus wasn't stupid enough to drink while he looked at Harry, all soft, tan skin and subtle muscles, with a hint of teenage awkwardness that just made him all the more endearing. This wasn't the first summer Remus had looked at Harry and wanted to fuck him six ways from Sunday, but it was the worst. On the cusp of adulthood, Harry reeked of submissiveness and innocent debauchery, and more importantly at the moment, he reeked of sex, of semen that Remus knew must be staining the dark hairs just visible through the white flannel of Harry's pyjama bottoms. "We have no plans as of yet. Why, is there something you want to do?"

"I thought we could do something together? Go swimming in the lake at the estate?"

Remus swallowed and tried to find a reason against it. When Harry had moved in with them after defeating Voldemort, demanding Sirius be given a full pardon, they had sworn not to deny Harry anything without good reason. And there was no good reason to deny him the chance to go swimming, just the reason that it'd drive both him and Sirius insane with desire to see him wet and glinting in the mid-July sun. "Of course. Go get ready, and we'll leave within the hour."

As Harry bounded out, Sirius looked up and fixed Remus in his gaze. "Even I could smell it on him! Remus, he knows, and he's courting it!"

Remus shook his head. Harry might be mature beyond his years – he'd been just fourteen when he was conned into the Triwizard Tournament and thrust against the man who killed his parents, destroying the Dark Wizard with a simple _Expelliarmus_ and almost killing himself in the process – but he was the child of their dead best friends. He was a child who Remus had sworn to protect as soon as he discovered the hell the Dursleys put Harry through, a child who Sirius had sworn to protect when he escaped Azkaban, being pardoned on Harry's insistence when the truth about Wormtail came out that fateful summer. And whatever Remus' body demanded, his head told him that no good could come from allowing the confused ramblings of a teenage mind any purchase on reality. "He's sixteen, and he has no idea."

Sirius bristled and stood up, pulling his shirt up and revealing the claiming mark in amongst a myriad of tattoos. "I was sixteen, and I had a damn good idea. Besides, he's nearly of age. Who are we to deny him anything after what he's lived through?"

Remus sighed, wanting to be mature about it, wanting to be the adult. But he couldn’t deny the desire to have, and to claim, that was building in his gut. Maybe if he repeated his mantra, that Harry was just a child, often enough, he'd save himself ravishing the teen and altering both their lives forever. And maybe he'd be denying himself the chance at happiness with two Mates and a free world to do as they pleased in. Unable to understand his own thoughts, Remus shook them away and decided to take things one step at a time. Slowly, he stood up and sent the plates soaring to the sink. "We'll talk about it later."

Sirius nodded, knowing he was making headway, and smiled softly. Perhaps he'd even get to steal a few glances at Harry as well today.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As soon as they touched down at the Black Manor, set in luxurious countryside, Remus knew that it was a mistake to come. Setting up the blanket and picnic equipment on the shore by the lake, he nearly choked on his tongue when Harry began stripping off. "You forgot your swimsuit?"

Harry shrugged, and paused with his hands half-pushing down his trousers and boxers, revealing the top of his nest of curls, and his jutting hipbones. "Nope. Not like there's anyone here to point and laugh, is there?"

Before Remus could even form a reply, Harry had pushed his trousers and boxers off. The young man took his glasses off, bending over to set them on his pile of clothes and gods but Remus wished he were stood on the other side of Harry. Harry straightened back up, and Remus felt his blood boiling as he looked at the brunette, so young and lean and delectable. His cock sprang to life in his pants, and Remus had to battle with the desire to claim Harry then and there. 

As soon as Harry was safely in the lake, Sirius was by Remus' side, hand sliding to press against the bulge of his erection as he muttered to Remus, "He wants it. Merlin, Remus, he wants it so much."

Remus knew he should stop, but he was bucking against Sirius' hand as his own sought the answering bulge in his Mate. "We can't… Sirius, it's his life and…"

Harry broke the surface, the sunlight glancing off his gleaming chest before he ducked back down under the clear water. He was beautiful, born for the elements, and Remus growled low in his throat as Sirius nipped at his ear, still muttering, "You know he wants it. If I can smell it on him, the desire and lust and longing for us, then you can smell it too."

Ducking up with less splashing this time, Harry caught sight of his guardians' busy hands, and smirked to himself. He'd leave them a few minutes to take care of their problems, then move on to the next step of his clumsy seduction. Because Harry wanted his guardians, and he wasn't stopping until he had them both in his bed. 

Or him in theirs – he wasn't fussy.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Finally leaving the pleasantly cool water, Harry walked back to the blanket, smiling a little as Remus and Sirius both studiously looked away. Harry decided that this was definitely one of his better act-without-stopping-to-think plans, and he flopped down gracelessly on the blanket, slinging an arm over his eyes and resting the other hand below his navel, the soft line of hair tickling his palm.

"Not bothering with clothes?"

Lifting his arm, Harry turned his head and affected confusion at Sirius. "Why? It's not like it's anything you two haven't got. Besides, it feels good in the sunlight."

Covering his face again, Harry flexed his fingers lightly over his abdomen, a touch that could be construed as idle, as innocent, that _would_ have been construed as idle and innocent if he hadn't been gloriously naked under the late July sun. Harry felt the heat of two gazes turned on him and whimpered in the back of his throat as the sensation of the stares affected his body, sending blood to pool in his flaccid cock, making it jump and begin to stiffen. 

Hearing the catching of breath, Harry wondered how exactly to play this one. The decision was made for him, however, when Remus' voice sounded through the slight breeze, gravely and laden with something like lust, but more primal. "Touch yourself."

There was no question about obeying Remus – not only was it something Harry wanted to do, blushing as he was at the thought of wanking for an audience, but there was something inside him that acquiesced to Remus' tone, wanting to please the lycanthrope. 

Yet, as soon as his fingers had closed around his cock, Harry's hand was batted away. He barely had time to move his arm from over his eyes and look up before Sirius and Remus were upon him. His lips were claimed in a brutal kiss, and Harry cried out against Sirius' lips as a hot mouth engulfed his prick, the flesh stiffening to full hardness instantly. 

One hand remained clenching in the plaid blanket, but Harry brought his other up to tangle through Sirius' hair, whimpering into the kiss as he was sucked down an expert throat. His sixteen year old body was too pumped with hormones to last under the dual onslaught, and Harry's fingers and toes clenched as strong hands held his bucking hips down, Sirius swallowing his cries as Remus swallowed his come.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry didn’t remember exactly how they'd gotten back to Number Twelve, or when exactly he'd put his clothes back on. But here they were, sat in the lounge, and Harry could almost see the tension.

Sighing softly, Remus tried to regain some of the sanity he'd evidentially lost that afternoon, and spoke in a level voice. "Harry, you are playing a dangerous game and…"

"And you both want it too! I heard you!"

That caused stiffening in both sets of shoulders, and Harry backtracked quickly. "I know… I know it's probably not very good, but it isn’t wrong, okay… nothing that I want this much could be wrong. I've been listening to you two all summer, and I wanted to be in there with you so bad. But I didn’t do anything, Remus, until I heard you and Sirius talking about me!"

"Harry, a werewolf…"

"Mates for life. I know that, I've lived with you for two years; you think I haven't read up on you? Werewolves mate for life. I also know that you must mate before the partner comes of age, that the partner must be submissive, and that the partner must be a virgin."

Ignoring his complaining head for the moment, Remus listened to his heart and his instincts. His instincts told him that, just as Sirius' decision had been true twenty years ago, Harry's decision was also founded on more than passing fancy. Levelling his gaze at Harry, Remus asked, "And are you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, unable to break his gaze away from Remus. He watched the cogs turning, and a shiver of arousal ran through him when Remus turned to Sirius, his voice pitched low and seductive as he asked, "Care to help me show Harry what he'd be getting himself into?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Again, Harry wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten upstairs, but it didn’t matter, because he was naked on Sirius and Remus' bed. His head was pillowed on his arms, and his knees were spread, his arse lifted high off the bed. Harry murmured as fingers trailed along his spine, whimpering as they brushed teasingly at his crack. He felt the bed shift, and it was all the warning he got before his cheeks were spread, a warm, wet tongue licking a broad stripe from his sac to his tailbone.

Harry exploded into sensation with a litany of curses, and the tongue came back for a second lick. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, like a pleasurable Cruciatus, thousands of white hot needles of pleasure radiating out from his arse, which was flexing and winking under the attentions of the tongue. He almost missed the sound of Sirius' voice, rough and pleading.

"Remus! You're so greedy sometimes."

Harry began to whimper as the delicious attention to his arse was stolen away, but a different tongue was back almost immediately, and much more insistent this time. Harry's arms straightened out of their own accord, his fingers clutching in the bed sheets as his cock twitched and leaked pre-come onto the pale blue sheets. When the furled tongue penetrated him he saw stars, and bucked back into the touch, needing more to push him over the edge.

Seeing that Harry was close, Remus moved Sirius away with a wave of his hand, and took Harry's hips, rolling the younger man onto his back and spreading him out. Sirius moved cheerfully to Harry's side, his fingers curling expertly around Harry's swollen cock as Remus met deep emerald eyes. 

Slowly, without speaking a word, Remus drew his wand from inside his robes, still dressed as he and Sirius were. He pressed the tip to Harry's loosened entrance, never breaking eye contact, and whispered a lubrication spell. He saw the flicker in Harry's expression, knew the brunette was adjusting to the new sensation of cool lubricant inside him. Still maintaining eye contact, Remus began to press his wand inside Harry's tight passage, finding little resistance as his wand was so slim. 

"Remus what are you… aaah!" Harry exhaled sharply as something sensitive inside of him was prodded by the tip of Remus' wand. The wolf smiled, and Harry knew that Remus had been aiming for that spot. He was about to question, when Remus muttered a second spell, and Harry's world imploded.

Sirius watched the other two and smiled softly – he too had felt this rather more nefarious use of Remus' wand, and he focused on stroking Harry's cock, his other hand plucking at pebbled nipples. Remus kept repeating the spell, and Sirius knew the vibrations would be increasing. He kept squeezing and plucking at Harry as the younger man came on a cracked yell, his semen splattering up his belly as Remus slowly withdrew his wand, wiping it surreptitiously on the bed sheets. 

Disrobing himself and Sirius with a whispered word and a wave of his wand, Remus let the wood fall to the floor and turned to Harry. "Move to the side, you are only one third of those that need completion tonight."

Harry obediently shuffled to the side, his post-orgasmic haze trying to tell him that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t really fuck in front of him like this. But Sirius was stretching out on his back, and Remus' fingers, slick with lubrication he'd evidently conjured before discarding his wand, were burrowing between Sirius' cheeks. Harry watched in awe as Remus moved quickly, preparing Sirius before the darker man locked his legs around Remus' waist, and Remus sank into him. 

The noises they made were enough to renew his cock's interest, and Harry blushed for a moment before he worked up the courage to kneel up and watch Remus' cock moving smoothly in and out of Sirius' grasping arse. It took his breath away, and Harry's hand moved without conscious thought to stroke his cock, his breathing ragged as he listened to the noises of pleasure emitting from the other two men. 

Taking the last of his daring, Harry leant forward, wrapping his fingers around Sirius' shaft and his lips around the exposed, purple head. It tasted bitter, but alluring, and Harry busied himself licking all over. He heard Sirius' explosive reaction, and felt Remus alter his thrusts to accommodate Harry's inclusion. Though, when Sirius did come, Remus following him soon after, Harry was drowned in the release, unprepared and unknowing how to effectively swallow and keep sucking, and consequently losing most of the creamy white liquid down his chin. 

Collapsing to the side, Harry mumbled softly as he was pulled into a warm embrace, feeling as Remus slid in behind him. He was content just to sleep sandwiched between the two men for all eternity, but Remus' voice at his ear was both promising and definitive. "Tomorrow, we talk."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

For a few minutes when he woke up, Harry couldn't understand why he wasn't in his bed. Then, when his mind did catch up, he couldn't understand why he'd been left alone. Worried that his guardians had changed their minds, and were rejecting him, Harry climbed out of the bed and stumbled to his own bedroom. Grabbing his dressing gown, he pulled the robe tight around himself and left his room.

The door had barely pulled shut behind him, when Harry found himself pressed up against the door, Remus large and looming over him. "Who gave you permission to get out of bed? Or, for that matter, to put clothes on?"

Grinning cheekily, Harry looked up into warm amber eyes and rolled his shoulder easily. "Well, as I don't yet have a Mate to seek permission from…"

"Brat."

Harry nodded, and his expression became serious as he looked up at Remus. "Please, Remus, tell me you don't think me so immature as to not realise what I'm getting myself into."

"I know you are not immature, Harry. The conditions of your life have led to you being more mature than most men twice your age. But please tell me you are mature enough to understand the conflict that Sirius and I are in?"

Harry nodded softly and relaxed back against the door, still watching Remus while he chewed on his lip gently. "Remus, it isn't just… I want this. I have done for a long time. I'm not just barrelling in blindly."

"So that little display yesterday was planned?"

Harry laughed softly and shook his head. "Well… okay, so I barrelled in blindly with that, but that was because I heard you two talking about me, and hoped that it would be welcome. Just because I haven't acted on them before now doesn’t mean that I haven't had these fantasies for a long time."

Shifting their position so that his thigh was pressed between Harry's legs, Remus applied firm pressure to the semi-hard erection Harry was nursing, and leant down to lick a stripe from Harry's cheek to the sensitive pulse point behind his ear. Flicking his tongue around the shell of Harry's ear, Remus purred softly, "Fantasies?"

He couldn't help himself; Harry had to rut his hips against the solid pressure, his erection soon filling to be painfully hard. "Y-yes…"

Biting the fleshy lobe, Remus asked, "What fantasies?"

"About… you and Sirius and… about you…"

"Fucking you?" Remus supplied, causing Harry to whimper and buck his hips harder, hissing _'yes'_ over and over. Remus pressed his thigh harder against Harry's groin, lips and tongue still flickering over his ear and pulse point, unable to stop the filthy words slipping past his tongue even if he'd tried. "Do you close your curtains and wait until your friends are asleep before shuffling out of your pyjamas, legs spread wide and fingers trembling as you squeeze out some lube? Do you touch yourself, timidly the first few times, getting used to the feeling of your own fingers in your own arse?"

Harry was whimpering and making little mewling noises, and Remus rolled his own hips, changing the pressure on Harry's cock and pushing the younger man that much closer to the edge. "Tell me, Harry. Did you finger-fuck yourself into orgasm after blinding orgasm, hot and sticky and screaming our names?"

"Yes! Yes yes oh fuck yesyesyesyesyesyes…"

Holding Harry up as his litany dissolved into senseless mumbles, Remus ran his hand down Harry's groin, feeling the wet warmth of Harry's come soaking through his dressing gown. Rubbing the sticky material against Harry's sensitive, softening cock, Remus moved his other hand to his trousers, opening them slowly and pulling his aching prick free. 

He'd been intending to toss off – it wouldn't take much to have him coming – but Remus wasn't about to stop Harry when the younger man wriggled free of his grasp and slithered to his knees. Harry seemed inordinately talented, and Remus felt a flash of white-hot jealousy course through him at the thought of any other man enjoying the sweet sins of Harry's mouth. But he couldn't dwell – Harry was licking the sensitive glans, suckling on him with careful reverence, and it took all Remus' concentration not to ram his hips forward and bury himself in Harry's throat as he came hard. 

No, that particular skill could wait to be taught to Harry later.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry knew they hadn't been quiet, and he also knew that the slight flush to Sirius' cheeks was the sign of an orgasm – the other man had been down here wanking as Remus and Harry… well, fucked wasn't what they'd done, he mused. But it had been fantastic either way. "So… uhm, you said we'd have to talk."

Sirius set down his coffee, looking to Remus and allowing his Mate to field the question. "Yes, we do. In the library there is a book, open to the chapter we want you to read. That will explain the nature of the bonding ritual, and the consequences of it. If, after knowing fully what you will be entering into, you still wish for this to happen, we will talk some more, and see how practical this arrangement would be."

Harry nodded, smiling softly at the two older men before he grabbed a few slices of toast and headed into the library. The sooner he read up on the bonding ritual, the sooner they could enact it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was a little after midday when Harry finished reading, and he ambled slowly into the kitchen, pleased to find his guardians in there, talking softly. Though the conversation stopped when he entered, Harry didn't feel shut out, and he smiled softly as he took a seat opposite them. "I understand, and I know what I'm getting myself into."

Remus considered Harry for long minutes before nodding, appeasing the wolf inside when he spoke, "Then we begin tonight, in time for the full moon tomorrow. Excuse me."

Glad that his Mate was leaving them alone for this, Sirius waited until the door had eased closed before he aired to Harry the worries he'd previously been airing to Remus. "Harry… you're sure about me?"

"I've already said…"

"No, Harry, listen. You're sure about _me_?"

About to refute the assumption that he didn't know his own mind, Harry truly heard the words, and stopped short. Looking up at his godfather, he saw the guarded worry in grey eyes, and sighed softly. "Yes. You… you and Remus… it's both of you. I've never thought about one of you without the other. I don't think I could, because fantasising about just one of you would mean splitting you up, and ever since you came back home, I've seen every day how much you and Remus mean to each other. I want to be a part of that, want to be a part of the two of you. But if you don't want this, then you have to say so. I won't be the one to make things difficult."

Surprised and pleased by the maturity shown, Sirius nodded softly and reached his foot out under the table, kicking Harry playfully before stroking the bridge of his foot more teasingly up Harry's calf. "I just needed to hear you say it. This seems to have escalated very fast."

Grinning, Harry made sure his legs were out of Sirius' reach before asking cheekily, "And I suppose, as horny sixteen year olds, you both fully thought out the consequences of Mating?"

"Cheeky gobshite! Just you wait – see how Remus reacts to lip like that."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry pretended to think about it for a moment before winking at Sirius. "I hope it involves a spanking and then sucking his cock."

Momentarily stunned by the coarse answer, Sirius stood up and skirted the table, pulling Harry up and pressing his lips demandingly against Harry's, plundering the sweet young mouth as he backed them against the cabinets, rough hands exploring Harry's body over his clothes. 

Pulling back, Sirius let out a bark of laughter and pinched Harry's cheek playfully. "We're going to have so much fun breaking you in!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry spent most of the afternoon in his room, restlessly flicking through school books and Quidditch magazines, looking for some way to occupy himself, all the while thinking about what would happen that night. He went down and seated himself at the table, the atmosphere between the three of them tense with anticipation. Harry had the mating ritual memorised, and he knew that he had to be completely honest about his sexual past, giving his wolf the chance to know him and possibly reject him. But Harry wasn't letting his mind dwell on the chance of that. Instead, as he ate green beans, he thought back on all the experiences he'd had, ordering them and readying himself to repeat them.

Helping Sirius and Remus to wash up the plates and put them away, Harry smiled nervously when Sirius held the kitchen door open, and walked slowly to the small parlour. There were two large, comfortable chairs, and one wooden, high backed chair set in front of them. Harry chuckled, his voice masking the slight nerves he felt as he asked, "Is this the Spanish Inquisition?"

Chuckling darkly, Remus moved forward and led Harry to the chair, sitting him down and binding his ankles firmly to the chair legs. He went on to tie Harry's wrists to the wooden bar at the base of the chair back, and ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair before moving to the comfortable chair and sitting down, Sirius to his right. 

Harry wondered if it were one particular thing, or a mixture of things that was turning him on, but it didn't really matter. He could feel the heat of the other two men's gazes on his body, and when Remus spoke his voice had the same gravely tone that he'd used every other time Harry had come with them. 

"As part of the ritual, it's necessary for the Werewolf to know the history of his proposed Mate." Leaning forwards, Remus splashed a drop of Veritaserum on Harry's tongue, to ensure he told the whole truth. "Tell me your experiences."

Nodding, Harry swallowed thickly and felt his semi-hard cock soften slightly as he began with his first romantic experience. "The Christmas of my fifth year, I kissed Cho Chang. We were together briefly, but it didn't work out. Besides holding hands, a few kisses was the furthest we went."

Remus nodded, and shifted his position a little. It was strangely pleasing, watching Harry blush as he continued his tales.

"In sixth year I kissed Zacharius Smith and Ginny Weasley, but it never went any further with either of them, and both were one time things."

"Why?"

"Zacharius wasn't my type, and Ginny wasn't either."

"I wonder why?!"

Harry chuckled at Sirius' rhetoric, and looked up, pleased to see both men watching him, wanting him. Knowing how powerful a weapon words were, Harry licked his lips and maintained eye contact, flickering it between Sirius and Remus as he spoke. "After Easter I got more daring. I dated Justin Finch-Fletchley briefly. We kissed, and touched each other. I sucked his cock, and he sucked mine."

Harry paused as Remus leant forwards, undoing his fly and flicking his cock free of his jeans, leaving it stiff and twitching in the humid air. Both Remus and Sirius had hands pressed to their groins, and Harry strained his wrists, trying to get free so he could touch himself. 

"That's all the experience you've had?"

"No. I… bought things. Toys, and magazines. I use them, and my fingers, to fuck myself. I think about you two while I do it…"

Harry trailed off, gasping and moaning. Both Sirius and Remus were touching themselves, the mental image of Harry wanking a pleasurable one that neither man would let go of. Remus growled when Sirius slid to the floor, and pushed his lover towards Harry, following Sirius and helping the older brunette out of his trousers. Freeing his own cock, Remus smiled at Sirius' lubed and prepped arse, and slid into it as Sirius took Harry into his mouth. 

The shock of being penetrated made Sirius whimper around Harry's cock, the vibrations making the younger man crazy with need. As Remus jacked his hips forwards and back, he watched Harry fighting and writhing in the bonds, sweat making his tee shirt stick to his chest as a flush rose up his cheeks. The sight of him coming was bliss, and Remus forced his eyes to stay open as he watched Harry ride the wave. Sliding one hand underneath Sirius, Remus jacked him firmly, finally allowing himself to come when he felt Sirius rippling around him. 

Sirius slumped forward, resting against Harry's legs as Remus sat back on his haunches and caught his breath. Harry was sagged in his bonds, breathing heavily through his open mouth, and for a long time the three of them just recovered slowly. Then, with colossal effort, Remus stood up and began to untie Harry. "Bed. Tomorrow will be a tiring day for us all."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry shivered a little in the humid night air – it was an unknown sensation against his skin. He was stood outside a circle of stones, salt joining the pale rocks to protect against evil. The Mating ritual could not be infringed on by anyone else, so Sirius would have to stay outside of the circle.

Harry smiled when Remus came out – this was the first chance he'd had to see his Mate-to-be properly. Scars decorated pale skin, and light brown hair spattered across Remus' chest, tight curls of the same colour nestled around his cock. Looking at the thick, longish organ, Harry wondered exactly how it was going to fit inside him. But he knew it would, and he knew that Remus would make it good for them both. 

As Sirius knelt by the side of the circle, Remus stepped into it and lit the candles with a careless piece of wandless magic. Silently he held his hand out, beckoning Harry forward. Harry shivered at the thrum of magic as he stepped over the line and into the circle. Pulled flush against Remus he was shivering again at the glorious skin-to-skin contact. 

The ritual was mainly actions, but the words spoken carried weight beyond their simplicity, and Harry prayed to whatever higher authority happened to be listening that he wouldn't mess it up. 

Remus cupped Harry's cheeks and just looked his fill. It amazed him that someone so young and pure could want him, but he could see in passionate eyes that Harry _did_ want this. Taking a deep breath, Remus held Harry's eyes as he spoke. "Do you understand what you are committing yourself to?"

Sparing a split second to smile up at Remus, Harry quickly recalled his learned words, hearing them carry on the still night air. "I am committing myself to a relationship with a werewolf. I am committing myself to both the benefits and the detriments of that condition. I am accepting the scorn that we may face in the knowledge that our bond will hold true throughout it. I am committing myself to an Alpha, knowing that I will be the beta, and rejoicing in that knowledge. I am committing myself to a bond that will not be broken for the remainder of our natural lives. I am committing myself to Remus John Lupin."

Smiling at the words, at the devotion in the tone that spoke them, Remus nodded softly. "I accept your commitment, and take you as mine; body, heart, mind, and soul."

Leaning down, Remus placed his lips over Harry's, kissing him softly for a moment to give the younger man time to process the waves of magic washing over him. When he felt as Harry stopped swaying gently in his arms, Remus deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering Harry's mouth as his hands trailed down slim ribs to rest on the slight flare of Harry's hips momentarily, before dipping lower to cup around plump buttocks. He massaged gently, pressing the firm globes together and then pulling them apart in rhythmic circles before he licked a stripe along Harry's skin, tasting salt and sweat. The moon was almost out, and Remus knew they had little time left before he transformed. "On your knees."

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but Harry couldn't have cared less as he felt Remus' fingers trace over his entrance, spreading the home-made lubricant slickly before breaching Harry with one finger. Though he knew he needed to be quick – both to stay on the right side of the full moon and to relieve the desperate ache in his body to be buried inside of Harry – Remus made sure he prepared his new Mate thoroughly. 

Sliding a second finger in, Remus began to flex and open Harry, the lubricant dribbling down his wrist and Harry's thighs. Easing a third finger in, Remus used his other hand to scoop some of the lubricant off Harry's thighs, and smeared it over his cock. Withdrawing his fingers carefully, Remus moved his sticky hand to Harry's hip, holding the younger man steady as he guided his prick into Harry's grasping arse. 

It felt different – better than anything else he'd ever had in his arse, than anything he'd imagined, and Harry's upper body collapsed forwards, his head pillowed on one arm as the other scrabbled uselessly at the grass. Remus was thick and hot and _right_ inside of him, and Harry whimpered as the wolf pulled out and thrust back in experimentally, looking for the right angle. 

His back arched when Remus found the angle that would glide the head of his cock over Harry's throbbing prostate. A slick, warm hand wrapped around his cock, and Harry was lost – the slight burn of penetration soon fading to indescribable pleasure. He pressed back into Remus' thrusts as he grappled for purchase, finally coming with a strangled yell of pleasure, and of surprise at the burst of magic that washed over him. 

Remus jacked his hips a few more times before giving in to the clenching remnants of Harry's lost virginity, filling the brunette with his seed and laying claim in the most primal way. He was better prepared for the wave of magic, and recovered sooner. Pulling sloppily out of Harry, Remus pressed a kiss in between sweaty shoulder blades, and scattered the rocks, breaking the circle and allowing Sirius to move to them. 

Kissing his older Mate gently, Remus nodded. "Make sure he's okay. I'll see you in the morning."

Sirius nodded, stealing another kiss before scooping Harry up and helping the younger man stagger back to Number Twelve. He barely had the door closed before he heard the sounds of Remus transforming, and Sirius focused on getting Harry up the stairs and getting the brunette rested.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry came around slowly, aware of the strong arms around him. Innately, he knew it wasn't Remus, and he burrowed back into the embrace. "Sirius."

"That's right. How do you feel?"

"Fantastic."

Sirius smiled, and was surprised when Harry moved in his arms, shuffling around to face Sirius and smirking up at him. "Now do I get you?"

If that wasn't an easy question, Sirius didn’t know what was. Leaning forward, he caught Harry's lips in a kiss and ran his hand down Harry's back, sliding a finger into the warm crevice and stroking Harry's still-slick entrance. "You want me, Harry? Deep in here?"

Whimpering, Harry nodded and moved with Sirius as the older man rolled them over, Harry on his back and Sirius over him. Harry's legs seemed to know automatically where to go, and one wrapped around Sirius' back as the other spread out to the side. He felt Sirius' cock stiffening as it pressed into his thigh, and brought his arms up to clasp behind Sirius' head and bring the older man down for a kiss. It was wet, and sleepy, but it was wonderful, and Harry wriggled impatiently, making Sirius laugh and duck his head to bite a pebbled nipple. "Tell me, Harry."

"Want you… want you so bad. Want you to fuck me."

The wanton pleas stiffened Sirius' cock impossibly further, and he reached a hand between their bodies to guide himself into Harry's welcoming body. Sirius moved slowly, thrusting deep and steady, and peppering Harry's face and neck with kisses. With every thrust, he felt his own connection with Harry deepening, and as the younger man came on a cry, Sirius whispered words of devotion into his sweaty skin, rolling his hips until he joined Harry in completion. 

Too tired to do much else, Harry fell asleep almost instantly, with Sirius curled protectively around his body, the older man soon joining him in sleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Remus slid into the bed a little after dawn, smiling as both men stirred and reacted to his presence; Harry burrowing forwards against his chest and Sirius moving an arm to encase him, holding the three of them close together.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, Harry. It was an easy transformation this month. Are you?"

"m'Fine. Sirius?"

"I'm fine too."

Remus laughed, and pressed a kiss to dark, messy hair. "Sleep some more, Harry. I have plans for you today," a small mumble confirmed Harry's interest, and Remus laughed softly before finishing his thought, "to stretch that pretty pink rim around me _and_ Sirius."


End file.
